1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular phone accessories, and particularly to accessories that permit hands-free use of a cellular phone in an environment such as in an automobile, and that work in synergistic relationship with pre-existing automobile audio technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cellular phone is becoming an increasingly attractive option for persons who wish to communicate with business or personal acquaintances even though they are away from their home or office telephone. Cellular phones are often efficiently used when a person is travelling between two destinations that each have conventional telephone capabilities. The most common scenario is a person travelling to work from home or vice-versa, or when travelling between two business destinations. Such travelling typically involves driving a car.
For an automobile having a manual transmission, two hands are required for manipulating the controls, i.e., one for steering and one for shifting gears. Even for an automobile with an automatic transmission, it is recommended to have two hands on the wheel at all times. Cellular phones, like any other phones, include a handset with a microphone and a speaker so that the user may, respectively, speak with and listen to the person at the other end of a call by holding the phone in one hand. Disadvantageously then, when a person is holding a cellular phone in one hand, only one other hand remains free for manipulating the controls of the automobile such as the steering wheel and the stick shift. It is recognized in the present invention that it is desired that a person be able to talk on a cellular phone while having two hands free to properly manipulate the controls of an automobile.
Another disadvantage of using a cellular phone handset is that only two persons can typically participate in a single call, without one person relaying to a third person what a person at the other end is saying or without handing the phone back and forth between persons. If a cellular phone were simply held or set down on a seat between two persons both wishing to communicate with the person at the other end, neither of the two persons would be able to effectively hear, nor would the person at the other end be able to hear either of the two persons without everyone shouting excessively. It is recognized in the present invention that it is desired to be able to hold a "conference call" through a cellular phone connection in an automobile.